


Whatever Ivy Wants

by thebooklord15



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I was bored and this happened, getting it on, it's basically you and ivy, kinda plotless, mostly smexy things, this is my first smutty thing, woowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooklord15/pseuds/thebooklord15
Relationships: Poison Ivy/Reader, Poison Ivy/You
Kudos: 39





	Whatever Ivy Wants

There are a lot of things about this situation that you aren’t quite sure about, but one thing you definitely know is this: you should not be okay with this.

No, you aren’t sure exactly where Ivy’s taken you from. Nor did you know the particular whys as to which you were being held.

You didn’t think that the wheres or the whos or the whys really mattered though. Nestled amongst the soft grass of her greenhouse, eyes gazing at the starlit sky, visible through the glass pane roof, it feels as though nothing has ever mattered more than this moment now. Vines are wrapped around your wrists and snake down your arms. To hold you in place, that you are sure of. She doesn’t need them. You don’t flinch away from her hands, unwrapping your fabric shell. Sigh when her hands coat the flesh beneath. Goosebumps trail onto the path she creates. 

Her legs, elegant and soft, straddle your own. She smiles down at you, her emerald lips revealing pristine white teeth. 

“You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you darling?” She asks. Her voice is sultry and low, nearly a purr.

You nod. You aren’t exactly sure why she had to inquire; isn’t that obvious enough already?

Must not have been. Her eyes, the most gorgeous shade of green you’ve ever seen, sparkle with joy. It starts a searing flame in your heart. Knowing that you had made her happy, even if just the slightest bit, fulfils you in ways you cannot even begin to describe.

She leans in closer. Tendrils of scarlet hair tickle your face. Minty, hot breath graces your nose.

“Good. Now, give me a kiss, won’t you?” Her hands resume their explorations. They find the most sensitive parts of you with an almost alarming ease. Your body leans into the touch automatically. The vines are digging into your limbs a bit tighter than before, but you don’t mind. If that’s what Ivy wanted, then so be it. Speaking of what she wanted, she’d asked you a question, hadn’t she?

Riding waves of blissful pleasure, you nod eagerly. 

Her lips are velvety soft pressed against yours, and taste of bittersweet mint. It’s killing you, you can feel the poison slipping into your mouth and down your throat. You don’t fight it. It was what Ivy wanted. And you’d do whatever she wanted.

_ So be it _ , you think, drifting further from consciousness by the second.

The last thing you feel is Ivy’s lips against your own, along with her hands stroking you into your final completion.

Death welcomes you swiftly and you don’t mind it one bit.

Whatever Ivy wants indeed.


End file.
